


In Which The Quills Deal With Stuff During a Day Out On the Town

by barelyaconcept, orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: I just want fluffy things okay no bad things here, Kidfic, M/M, also I should be studying for finals, except maybe where i'm ignoring them, not mpreg, peter is badass and also polite, raccoonish!babies, rocket freaks out, this isn't really even spellchecked, unless you want to imagine it that way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyaconcept/pseuds/barelyaconcept, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, this is nonsense.  I've gone through the entirety of our beautiful little Roquill collection here and I just want them to be happy and shiznit.  This is pretty short, not much to it, so.</p><p>Rocket, Peter, and the babies are out on the town and someone decides that they want to pet the babies.  Obviously, that's not going to go well.</p><p>(update: formatting fixed! Yaaay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Quills Deal With Stuff During a Day Out On the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Title previously included a curse word, but I figured it was only Teen so maybe that was too much. There are some curses in here, so if that bothers you, oops.
> 
> Like ohmyFRICKINGgoodness it's oh-four-hundred hours, nearly, and I have a final on Thursday, a project due on Tuesday, and I really should be studying and this is not what I should be doing. So this is just barely spellchecked (WPS word is totally bitchin' except for it's craptastic SC) and what the hell is a beta for (no offense, betas, I'm sure you're all very nice but it's early and I'm tired and I don't make other people read my work) anyway.  
> Uuuuh, this is sorta based on a fic I've been working on (not posted), but that fic isn't finished, so this may or may not actually fit in with that 'verse but I just really wanted Peter stepping up to the plate and being awesome for Rocket (and their li'l behbehs) and just not bad stuff okay? Seriously, if you see any problems or have suggestions or just want to talk, drop me a comment!
> 
> Jeez, okay hopefully that fixed my formatting probs. Sorry! Also, if you read it before the most recent edit, I did change some non-formatting things, if anybody cares. :)

I had to practically shove my way out of that stupid store --  _gorram_ , but why don't you people watch where you're  _walking!_ \-- but I got the new inertial fluctuator coil, so I'm calling it a win.  Now all I need to do is... find where they....  Hmm, they can't have gotten far, he knows I can't see over all these people, so maybe if I hop up on this bench... a-hah!  There they are, good, nice out-of-the-way benches, away from major tourist draws, out of crowd flow, not even causing problems, there's Peter and one, two, three little furry tails visible over the edge of the stroller, and I'm moving towards them, except --  _oh. shit._ No, god, Peter, no get her  _away --_

and I can't move anymore, frozen in place, can't even launch myself across the crowd to protect my own children from her grabby hands and _please Peter stop her say something do something, anything,_ and --

***

Lord above, how long can it take to get a flux-capacitor-thingie, he  _said_ it would be faster if he went alone and we could be out of this stupid crowded place (and really, this was a terrible idea, "Come on, Rocket, it'll be good for them to get out and see a little more of the world than just the ship!" and now I all I want is to be holed up in the common area again).  All these people are making me twitchy, and we have got to figure out a sling system or  _something_  because this stupid stroller, as high-tech as it is, has all three of the babies out nearly three feet in front of me and exposed as all hell and I  _hate_  it, without him here perched along the edge keeping watch.

Rocket, _damn it,_ come  _on,_ can we fuckin' go already?  But-

Holee shit.  Shit.  What do I -- whatdoIdo?  There's no way she's headed anywhere else, there's no-one on these benches but us, no food stand behind us, I picked this spot for a  _reason_  and she's tall and wearing something very pink and her hands are stretched out.  I swear, I may not have ever taken geometry or physics or whatever, but I can track that trajectory just fine, because her grabby, reachy claws are headed straight for Ollie in the front of the stoller.  SOmwhere in the not-stalled-out part of my head I can hear her high, reedy, creepy-sweet voice saying "Ohmystars and -- look at you, all fluffy and dressed up and!" and then I'm standing, and --

"HEY."  Shit _shit_ , was that me?  It was.  Okay, good, she's stopped reaching at least, but now she's looking at me, still approaching,  _exits,_  exits!, no diversionary tactics first! -- SPEAK, goddamn you!

"Hands away from my son, please ma'am," and wow I haven't said ma'am since I was, what, eleven?  and if I can ever figure out how to replicate the ice currently crackling across my voice, well, it's scary as hell and I might just have a new weapon at my disposal.  She glances slightly down and to my left, back in the direction of the (still sleeping, thank everything) Ollie and then back at me with the closest thing to a  _What the fuck is your problem_  face I've ever seen surrounded by gray curls and pink mohair.  And she's still not backing up, so now I'm moving, two strides forward and a shift of hips to put myself between her and the offspring.

"I'm... sorry?"  She's obviously not.  "I just wanted to..."

"I an aware," I snap and it almost still sounds polite except for how it's absolutely not, and  _Rocket please_  come back already because I don't know how to end this and I'm stuck somewhere in the realm of ridiculously polite and what I really need is to say  _Fuck you_  and to burn rubber.  "You just wanted to... pet... my son.  Without my permission or a thought for how that would look.  Do you even  _hear_  how that sounds?"  And then I decide,  _fuckit_ , because there's no way to break away from this alone, I can't turn my back on her without exposing ollie and Maybelle and Steve, but I need Rocket and we need to get the hell outtta Dodge, so I'm pulling out the Star Lord voice and bellowing across the close-packed interior of the mall.

"ROCKET!" and I start to call out a further explanation-slash-demand, but he's barreling toward me and he can't have been far because he's only a few feet away.  I turn and duck into a crouch to catch him and sweep him up against my shoulder.  I almost swing 'round to deposit him on the front edge of the stroller for child-guarding duties, but he's clinging to my neck and sniffling a little and mumbling something about  _thank you_ and  _love you_  and  _knew you wouldn't let her and couldn't move,_ and we absolutely need to talk about that later, but there are people and there's no way he's going to talk it out here where we're vulnerable, so I tuck him down close to my heart for a minute and look up to watch a bundle of possibly-irate, possibly-embarrassed pink fluff bustling away through the crowd, and I find that I don't care what kind of possibly she is as long as she's definitely  _gone_.

"Alright?" I ask, and he nods, allows me to settle him down into the back of the stroller and tuck three furry, sleeping bodies around him.

***

Back on the Milano,  _finally_ , I leave Peter and the kiddies in the commons and trot up to the cockpit.  I clunk the stupid fluctuator coil into the engine toolbox and post a qickly-scrawled sign on the airlock:  _down for maintenance, take a rest day._ I decided that I am absolutely entitled to a nap with my family after that little group outing.

I have a little appreciation to share with my Terran, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~And,~~ gorramit (ohright, I totally played with things from other fandoms, so if that bothers anybody, sorry) ~~does anyone know of a word processor that will keep italics when you copy from there to the RTF box on AO3? Because this is seriously grindin' my beans. Thankya kindly!~~
> 
> Sorry, got my formatting all sorted out! Thank you, wonderful people who helped!! :D


End file.
